Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
Further, a mobile terminal can perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
A vibration motor configured to realize vibration of a mobile terminal is typically mounted in an electric control unit provided in a case and disposed on a printed circuit board. However, the vibration generated by the vibration motor might be directly delivered to electric/electronic parts mounted in the printed circuit board and the electric control unit, such that the durability and reliability of the electric/electronic parts could deteriorate disadvantageously.